


Losing Control

by widowshulk



Series: Age of Ultron Countdown [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce  can feel the Hulk starting to take more and more power from him and Natasha keeps a close eye on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a countdown leading up to Age of Ultron, I wrote 18 short fics, from prompts, over 18 days.
> 
> Day Ten. Based on the prompt "Falling down + Things you said when you were scared"

“I’m losing control,” Bruce whispered.

“What?” Natasha turned to him, the worry all over her face.

“Not right now. I’m not… he’s not… I can feel his rage inside of me, growing. Keeping him away is getting harder. I’m scared he’s going to beat me.”

“Bruce, you are strong. The strongest man I’ve ever known, stronger than Thor,” she said with a chuckle. “Those men are, were, warriors, built for fighting. You’re a scientist, you’re not meant for this world we’re in. But this world wouldn’t exist without you. Earth would have fallen.”

“Not me, _him_.”

“No, you, Doctor Bruce Banner. You think we would have been able to track the gamma like that or figure out how to stop Loki without you? Both of you are heroes, both of you are Avengers.”

“What if he takes over?”

“You have your plan with Tony, right? We’ll figure it out.”

“I guess.”

Neither of them wanted to push the subject any further, so they left it at that. Bruce worked even harder with Tony to perfect the Hulkbuster and the monitoring system they’d put in place, while Natasha kept a closer eye on him than usual; nothing obvious, she didn’t want to spook him. 

She’d been noticing small changes in him lately, her spy habits were hard to drop, but she’d thought it was because of their developing relationship. That he was changing as he grew into their dynamic, but maybe it was the Hulk, maybe she’d been blinded by love. No, she didn’t want to be that cynical. Bruce had better control mechanisms than anyone she’d ever known, herself included, and she firmly believed that he was going to be okay.

\--

“Let’s keep going. Just a couple more,” Bruce panted.

“Are you sure, doc, you’re not looking so good,” Steve replied, reaching down an arm to lift him up.

“I can’t depend on the Other Guy this much, I need to know how to fight.”

“Okay, but I’m gonna take it easy on you.”

“Fine.”

Bruce threw some punches at Steve, who then told him how to improve his technique. Nothing too strenuous, Natasha thought, watching them fight.

Then Steve threw a punch at Bruce. Not a full punch, but enough to knock Bruce off his feet. Again. The last few times he’d fallen from exhaustion, but this time he’d been forced down. Natasha kept her eyes on Bruce, waiting for him to lift his face, to see his eyes. It took a moment before he forced his head up and his eyes flashed at her: Hulk Green. This was what he’d been scared of, of being pushed too far and not being able to take back control.

Natasha was running to him, knowing there was still a small window in which she could talk him down.

“Bruce, it’s me. Natasha. Hey, remember what I said, you’re an Avenger. You don’t need him.”

While she was talking, her hands were gently tracing across his hand and forearm, a code they’d perfected over time. She could feel Bruce taking deep breaths, fighting Hulk with every passing second. She didn’t look away from him, but she could see Steve talking to Tony, who’d just run in. She shook her head to them, she needed time. 

His eyes darkened and they were finally the brown that she so loved. She nodded at Tony and Steve, and they left her alone with Bruce. 

“I’m all right,” he said, trying to soothe her. “I’m okay.”

“I know,” she replied, stroking his hair. “You came back to me.”

“I came back _for_ you.”

She smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping her body around his.


End file.
